


A Lesson in Need

by mochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi/pseuds/mochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Sam Winchester is confused, finding himself more attracted to boys than girls. He's lucky he has such a cool older brother who is willing to let Sam play around and experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold kink meme: Sammy confesses to Dean that he's curious about guys sexually. Dean lets Sammy experiment with him, and they both end up liking it a lot.
> 
> Sammy not under 14 please.
> 
> Disclaimer: lies

“A Lesson in Need”

“Dean.”

Fifteen-year-old Sam Winchester stands in front of his older brother, hands nervously clenching at his sides. He’s about to tell Dean his deepest, darkest secret. He’s about to tell his brother the secret that might even change how he’s treated. And it scares him more than any monster they’ve seen ever can.

“Out with it, twep.” Dean’s sitting on his bed, looking at Sam expectantly. Despite his annoyed words, there’s an underling flutter of concern.

“I think… I think I’m gay,” Sam mumbles out, looking at the floorboards. When he doesn’t hear anything from Dean, he jerks his head up and prepares for the worst. “S-sorry,” he chokes out, utterly humiliated. He makes a turn to leave, but Dean’s arm reaches out and stops him.

“That’s all you have to say, Sammy? You made me worry my fuckin’ ass off until you got home from school because you had something so important to tell me.” Dean crosses his arms across his chest and stands up. He’s barely taller than Sam now.

“You’re not mad?” Sam asks, eyeing Dean wearily. He doesn’t know what to think now.

“Of course I’m not mad, you idiot,” retorts Dean, shaking his head. “It don’t matter to me who you sleep with. Just as long as you’re safe. You’ve fooled around, haven’t you?”

Sam feels his cheeks instantly heat up. He shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Uh, no. Not exactly.”

“Then how do you know you’re gay?”

Sam’s head jerks up at Dean’s question, but there’s only pure curiosity in his brother’s words. He licks his lips. “Girls don’t excite me, y’know? I… They’re just too soft. I don’t wanna break ‘em. I just like the idea of having a m-man to be mine and to touch.” Sam’s so embarrassed, but he’s kept these thoughts inside for too long. They’re bursting out.

“Sammy,” Dean chokes out. He clears his throat and rubs the palms of his hands on his jeans. “So you’ve never felt another cock in your hand?”

“Jesus, Dean, no,” Sam snaps, humiliated. “You think someone wants me? I’m too fuckin’ tall and awkward and gangly.”

Dean’s suddenly in Sam’s space. He grabs his brother’s hand and jerks it down, pressing it against the bulge in his jeans. “Feel that, Sammy? I happen to disagree.”

Sam shivers. Dean wants him? The idea of having Dean’s body stretched out underneath him gives Sam’s cock a jolt of life. “You’re my brother,” he protests weakly.

Dean runs his large calloused hand down Sam’s back. “You think that’s the weirdest thing that’s gonna happen in our lives, baby bro? I want you to know that you have my support with whoever you decide to be with. I just want to be the one to make sure that you’re certain. I don’t want you gettin’ fucked over.”

“True…” Sam’s heart is beating so loudly in his chest that he swears Dean can hear it, too. He trusts Dean more than anything. And Dean is fucking sexy, too.

Dean grins. “Good. Now tell me what you wanna do.”

Sam’s cock is suddenly interested. “Okay,” he agrees, breathlessly. “I wanna see you. All of you.” He’s never seen another boy naked. No, he corrects, a man. Dean’s a man, with broad shoulders and lean muscles. With scars and stories.

Dean doesn’t seem to mind Sam’s request. He simply walks over to the bedroom door and shuts it. He grabs a canister of rock salt and pours a line, effortlessly and mindlessly. It’s all so routine for the both of them that it barely registers. Soon Dean is naked and Sam sees his hard cock for the first time. Dean lazily struts over to the bed and Sam eyes the curve of his legs hungrily. There is so much for Sam to explore.

As Dean stretches out on the bed, Sam strips down to his boxers. He’s not as confident as Dean is. And besides, it’s his chance to explore another body. He doesn’t care about his own. He walks up to the bed and looks down at Dean, his breath catching in his throat. Dean’s body is hard with muscles, skin lightly golden with a dusting of random freckles that Sam never paid attention to before. There are scars littering his body and Sam can remember how Dean got each one of them. Dean’s cock is fully hard, flush against his flat stomach and leaking pre-come. Sam’s mouth waters. Dean’s cock has to be at least eight inches. It’s thick, too. His pubic hair is more wavy than curly, trimmed neatly and as golden as Dean’s skin.

“Gonna stare all day or you gonna touch, too?” comes Dean’s amused voice from somewhere above Sam’s head.

“Sorry,” Sam mutters. He licks his lips and straddles Dean’s thighs. He feels how warm and firm Dean is underneath him. It is exciting. “I can just… do whatever?”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Do whatever you want, Sammy. I’m happy to help you out.”

Sam dives right in. He buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and inhales deeply. Dean smells musky and sweaty. It makes Sam’s cock even harder. He noses along the curve of Dean’s neck, over and across, until he gets to Dean’s Adam’s apple. He takes Dean’s advice literally and pokes his timid tongue out, swiping sweat along Dean’s throat. It’s salty and tangy and Sam kisses him there. He explores a little more until he finds Dean’s armpit. He can’t help himself but bury his nose in the soft hair. Dean smells so good. So fucking manly. It makes Sam weak in the knees.

“Never thought you’d have a smell kink,” Dean laughs throatily, hand rubbing Sam’s hip.

Sam pulls his face away. He’s so turned on that he can’t even be embarrassed. He thumbs over one of Dean’s nipple and smirks when it instantly pebbles up. Must feel good, Sam realizes. He traces his nail over the peak and does the same to the other nipple, feeling Dean’s cock twitch. Inspired, Sam rubs his hands down Dean’s chest and abs over and over again, feeling every muscle. He’s not even to the good part yet, yet Sam can already come in his pants. He’s too turned on.

Sam studies his brother for a minute. Dean’s face is flushed and there’s a sparkle to his eyes that Sam’s never seen before. It makes Sam feel powerful, knowing that he caused his big brother to lose his cool. He shimmies down until he’s face to face with Dean’s big cock. The head is sticky and wet with precome that just seems to ooze out every time Sam blew on it. Sam sticks his tongue out and catches the clear droplets, moaning when they land. He sucks gently on the tip of Dean’s cockhead, coaxing out more fluid. It tastes strange, but it also tastes delicious because it was pure man. Sam pulls his mouth off and wraps his hand around Dean’s cock. He feels how firm and hot he is in his hand. Dean’s cock is really big.

“I want you to fuck me,” Sam declares, giving Dean’s cock a gentle squeeze. It throbs in reply.

Dean’s silent for a minute, but doesn’t take his hands off Sam’s ass. “No,” he says at last. “I don’t think that’ll be a good idea, Sammy.”

Sam jerks away as if he’s been burnt. “Why?” he demands, hurt evident in his voice. “I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted. Don’t you want me?”

“Shut up. Of course I want you, Sammy. But you’re too young and it’s too much at once.” Dean tilts his head up and kisses Sam for the first time. It’s short and chaste and on Sam’s shoulder, but Sam couldn’t care less. “I can give you the next best thing, though.”

“What?” There’s still some suspicion in Sam’s voice, but he’s already forgiven his brother, embarrassed for his outburst.

“Take off those boxers and straddle me again,” Dean directs.

Sam hesitates for a second, feeling insecure, but the want in Dean’s eyes makes him snap out of it. He rolls off Dean and kicks his boxers off and returns to his previous position. This time it’s different and more intimate. He feels Dean’s hard cock rubbing against him. “Fuck,” he gasps.

Dean chuckles. “That’s not even the good part, baby.” He runs his hand down Sam’s back and cups his ass, giving it a slow squeeze. He lifts Sam up and maneuvers them so his dick is rubbing between Sam’s legs. “Keep quiet,” Dean advises as he rubs his dick against Sam’s ass.

“Oh!” Sam lets out a surprised noise. It feels so wrong to have Dean’s cock so close to his most private area, but it also turns Sam on. He lets out a soft grunt when Dean’s cockhead catches and rubs against his asshole, creating the most delicious friction. “Dean!”

“That’s it,” Dean whispers into Sam’s ear, his rough hands squeezing the globes of Sam’s cheeks around his cock. He rocks against Sam and kisses his neck as Sam’s cock rubs in between them.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to come. He loves the feeling of Dean’s hands all over him. Loves the heavy hot feeling of his cock. He writhes against Dean as he shoots, gasping into his brother’s skin. It sets off a train reaction. As Sam’s mouth latches on to Dean’s, he feels his brother seize up and feels hot slippery come slide down the crack of his ass and land on his balls.

“Fuck,” Dean pants, still rutting his softening cock against Sam. “Think you get an A on that experiment.”

Sam only snorts and kisses Dean’s neck. “Next time I’m doing even better.”


End file.
